The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a floribunda rose which was discovered in a cultivated area in May, 2002. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORtonetec’, a non-patented rose plant.
The new rose plant was asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive FLORIBUNDA rose variety is named ‘KORfree-0006’.